Eternal
by Hyuuzu
Summary: "Wolfram, kenapa secepat itu kau pergi?" "Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengharapkan aku pergi, Yuuri? Bukannya kau seringkali berpikir mungkin saja lebih baik aku tidak ada?" ## YuuRam. or WolfYuu?


Fic KKM pertamaku! *nebar confetti* Yoroshiku, KKM readers... :) Ini (akhirnya) di-edit. Soalnya banyak yang nggak berkenan di hati author nih... ==a

**Warning:** OOC(mungkin) terus kalau misalnya ada beberapa fakta yang salah, gomen... ==a Ini bikinnya seingat saya aja loh. ==a Dan ini agak sedikit shounen-ai. Banyak yang bilang gitu sih :D

AN:

_Mimpi atau flashback atau sfx._

'Bicara dalam hati'

"Bicara biasa"

**Summary:** "Wolfram, kenapa secepat itu kau pergi?" "Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengharapkan aku pergi, Yuuri? Bukannya kau seringkali berpikir mungkin saja lebih baik aku tidak ada?" "Wolfram, maafkan aku tapi tolong jangan pergi..." ## YuuRam. or WolfYuu?

**Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maou! bukan punya saya. **Hho.

_

* * *

Yuuri menapakkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak di pedesaan – entah di pedesaan mana. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup lembut rambutnya yang hitam. Matanya yang juga hitam menatap ke sekelilingnya._

_Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada padang rumput bertemankan angin._

"_Di mana ini?" gumamnya. Namun tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab karena tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Yuuri memutuskan untuk terus menyusuri jalan setapak tersebut sambil terus menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, siapa tahu ada seseorang yang bisa dia tanya nanti._

_Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Yuuri menghentikan langkahnya. Beberapa meter dari tempat Yuuri berdiri, seseorang yang sepertinya tidak Yuuri kenal berdiri membelakanginya. Jubah besar yang dikenakan orang itu tertiup-tiup oleh angin. Yuuri semakin tidak bisa mengenali orang itu karena orang itu mengenakan penutup kepala._

"_Hey, kau siapa? Dan di mana ini?"_

_Orang itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menegakkan kepalanya tanda mendengar, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Jubahnya masih tertiup-tiup oleh angin. Yuuri mengernyitkan dahinya._

"_Hey! Kau tidak dengar ya?"_

_Rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk berjalan mendekati sosok orang itu untuk melihat siapakah di balik jubah misterius itu._

"_Berhenti di situ."_

_Yuuri tertegun. Suara ini..._

"_Wolfram? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_Sosok itu menoleh. Mata hijau zamrudnya menatap lurus mata hitam Yuuri. Yuuri kembali tertegun. Tatapannya berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan itu... tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Terlihat begitu... sedih. Penuh dengan kerisauan dan kehampaan._

"_Wolfram? Ada ap—"_

_Tiba-tiba Wolfram berlari menjauhi Yuuri. Yuuri sangat heran dan mengejar pemuda yang tingginya sama dengan dirinya itu. "Wolf! Chotto!"_

_Namun Wolfram tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berlari. Yuuri pun terus mengejar Wolfram yang entah kenapa bersikap aneh. "Wolfram!"_

**

* * *

Eternal**

**A Wolfram-Yuuri fanfiction by Hyuuzu**

_

* * *

BRUKH!_

"Eh?"

"Yuu-chan, ohayo!"

Yuuri mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Pemandangan padang rumput tadi hilang dan berganti dengan suasana kamarnya yang khas.

'Mimpi?'

"Apa yang kau mimpikan sampai kau terjatuh dari tempat tidur, Yuu-chan?" kata Jennifer sambil menepuk lembut kepala Yuuri yang masih berbaring di lantai. Yuuri sontak duduk. "Hah? Jam berapa ini?"

"Baru jam 6 kok sayang," kata Jennifer dan tersenyum. "Kau sendiri kan yang minta dibangunkan pagi? Tadi malam saat kau baru pulang dari 'sana' kau langsung tidur setelah mengatakan itu padaku. Katanya di sekolahmu ada ujian ya?"

Yuuri tertegun. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan berjalan cepat keluar kamar.

Jennifer kaget bercampur heran dan mengikuti langkah Yuuri yang berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. "Ada apa, Yuu-chan?"

"Aku harus kembali ke sana! Firasatku tidak enak..."

"Tunggu, Yuu-chan!"

Yuuri yang hampir menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam _bath tub_ tidak jadi karena Jennifer memegang lengannya dan menariknya keluar kamar mandi. "Apa kau lupa dengan ujianmu, Yuu-chan?"

Yuuri memandang kedua mata ibunya yang memancarkan aura marah namun tetap lembut itu. Yuuri masih bersikeras untuk memasuki kamar mandi walau tidak bisa karena ternyata pegangan Jennifer kuat juga. "Aku bisa ikut ulangan susulan..."

"Ada apa Haha-ue?" sesosok pemuda yang terlihat sedikit mirip dengan Yuuri menghampiri mereka berdua. Jennifer mendesah. "Shou-chan, adikmu ingin kembali ke sana padahal hari ini dia ada ujian."

"Yuuri! Itu tidak boleh! Kau harus ikut ujian, setelah selesai baru kau boleh kembali ke sana!" kata Shouri dan menarik lengan Yuuri ke arah ruang makan.

Yuuri berontak dalam pegangan Shouri. "Tunggu! Aku mau ke sana! Perasaanku tidak enak! Biarkan aku ke sana!"

* * *

FLASHBACK

"_Kau jangan berselingkuh selama aku pergi ya!"_

"_Ya-ya-ya..."_

"_Hai, serius sedikit, henna-choko!"_

"_Jangan panggil aku henna-choko!"_

_Conrad berusaha menengahi. "Sudah-sudah..."_

"_Huh!"_

_Yuuri mendesah melihat 'tunangan'nya yang sekarang sedang melipat tangan dan bergaya angkuh di atas kuda putihnya. Conrad tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adik yang paling disayanginya itu._

_Conrad dan Wolfram dikirim untuk menjadi pemimpin pasukan yang dikirim oleh Shin Makoku untuk membantu kerajaan aliansi yang sedang berperang. Awalnya hanya Wolfram yang menjadi pemimpin namun karena Gwendall sedikit meragukan tindakan Wolfram yang terkadang gegabah maka Conrad-lah yang ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin. Namun Wolfram tidak ingin digantikan karena menurutnya akan menurunkan harga dirinya –sebenarnya karena dia sayang dengan kakaknya- maka akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi pemimpin bersama-sama._

_Conrad melihat ke arah Yuuri. "Kami pergi dulu, heika."_

_Yuuri menggeleng. "Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku heika, panggillah aku Yuuri. Kau yang memberikannya kan?"_

_Conrad tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, Yuuri."_

"_Baiklah... hati-hati ya, Conrad!"_

"_Tunggu!"_

_Conrad, Yuuri dan seluruh pasukan serta yang ikut mengantarkan menoleh ke arah Wolfram yang sedang menunjuk Yuuri. "Kau mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Weller sementara denganku yang tunanganmu ini kau tidak berkata apapun?"_

_Yuuri tertawa hati-hati. "Haha... Oke-oke, hati-hati Wolfram.."_

_Wolfram diam, lalu tiba-tiba turun dari kudanya dan berjalan mendekati Yuuri. Yuuri kaget dan spontan mundur. "Eh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Wolf?"_

_Wolfram memeluk Yuuri erat. Yuuri kaget namun dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya sedikit balas memeluk walau dengan hati penasaran atas tingkah Wolfram yang tiba-tiba ini._

"_Wolfram, beraninya kau memeluk heika!"_

_Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Gunter yang panik melihat dirinya memeluk Sang Maou. Wolfram hanya memeluk sambil berbisik, "Jaga dirimu saat aku tidak ada, Yuuri."_

_Yuuri semakin heran. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kata-katamu seperti orang yang mau mati saja!"_

_Wolfram melepaskan pelukannya. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan mati, aku kan Mazoku! Apa kau lupa, dasar henna-choko!"_

"_Hei, aku sudah bilang jangan sebut aku henna-choko!"_

_Wolfram memukul kepala Yuuri. "Seorang henna-choko sepertimu tidak pantas untuk tidak dipanggil henna-choko!"_

"_Haduh, sebaiknya kau pergi daripada kau terus membuatku pusing!"_

"_Hmph!"_

_Wolfram menaiki kudanya dan membuang muka. Conrad tertawa. "Baiklah, kami benar-benar pergi, Yuuri."_

"_Baiklah, kembalilah dengan selamat ya, Conrad!"_

_Deathglare._

"_Ahaha... Kau juga Wolfram! Dan semuanya ya!"_

"_Arigato, heika!"_

_Conrad memacu kudanya dan mereka semua berpacu meninggalkan Yuuri dan yang lainnya. Yuuri melambaikan tangannya._

"_Ja ne, semuanya!"_

FLASHBACK OFF

"Ohayo, Shibuya!"

"Whoa, Murata! Kau membuatku kaget!"

Ken tertawa melihat Yuuri yang menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena kaget. "Ada apa, Shibuya? Pagi-pagi sudah melamun. Apa kau belum belajar untuk ujian?"

"Yah kau benar." Yuuri mendesah. "Tapi setidaknya aku sudah belajar beberapa waktu yang lalu. Semoga aku masih ingat... Sekolahmu juga ujian kan?"

"Iya. Dan tadi malam aku belajar sampai tengah malam." Kata Ken. "Capek sekali. Baru pulang langsung belajar."

"Kamu rajin sekali... Berbeda denganku." Sahut Yuuri sambil mendesah lagi. Ken memandangi Yuuri. "Mana sepedamu?"

Yuuri menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepeda itu rusak. Kemarin dipakai Shouri dan dia jatuh – kata Haha-ue sih. Tapi sekarang sedang di perbaiki di bengkel."

"Oh..."

Tiba-tiba pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu teringat akan firasat buruknya dan menoleh pada Ken. "Murata, kapan kita akan kembali ke Shin Makoku?"

Ken mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Bukannya seperti katamu, kita pulang setelah ujian akhir semester selesai? Berarti empat hari lagi. Kamu sendiri yang mengatakannya kan?"

"Empat hari lagi?" Yuuri terbelalak. "Masih lama ya... "

**

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian...**

_TET! TET! TET!_

"Sekarang kumpulkan lembar jawabannya dari belakang."

Yuuri menatap lembar jawabannya dengan putus asa. Dia bisa menjawab semua soal pada pilihan ganda, namun hanya dapat mengisi satu nomor dari lima nomor pada essay.

"Shibuya-san, ayo kumpulkan kertasmu!"

Yuuri menoleh pada gadis berambut coklat yang sedang memegang tumpukan kertas. "Oh.. iya, ini Nakamura-san."

Anak itu tersenyum dan mengambil lembar jawaban dari tangan Yuuri lalu berjalan ke depan kelas untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban pada pengawas ujian.

Yuuri melipat tangannya di atas meja dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas tangan dan memejamkan mata.

'Satu hari lagi dan ujian akan berakhir...'

* * *

"_Jadilah raja yang baik, Yuuri."_

"AH!"

Yuuri terbangun dengan nafas memburu dan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dia menoleh ke sana ke mari dan melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding.

Pukul lima pagi.

Yuuri mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. 'Mimpi lagi?'

Pemuda berambut hitam itu termenung di atas tempat tidurnya, memikirkan mimpi-mimpinya belakangan ini. Diakui atau tidak, selalu ada kesamaan dalam mimpi-mimpi itu.

Adanya kehadiran Wolfram di sana.

Yuuri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Ada apa ini... Apa Wolfram terluka parah saat peperangan itu? Atau dia menghilang? Atau dia disekap ya?'

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Ken tertawa. "Akhirnya ujian akhir semester selesai. Kita mau langsung 'pulang' atau tunggu sampai pengumuman hasil ujian?"

Yuuri tersentak dan berlari ke rumah. "Kita langsung pulang saja, Murata!"

Ken ikut berlari di belakang Yuuri sambil memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan wajah heran. "Ada apa, Shibuya? Sepertinya ada sesuatu..."

Yuuri masih berlari. "Aku punya firasat buruk! Jadi kita harus segera pulang!"

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Yuu-chan! Wah, ada Ken-chan juga!"

"Konnichiwa, Mama-san!"

"Konnichiwa, Ken!"

Yuuri langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi diikuti oleh Ken. _SREK! _Yuuri membuka pintu kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap terjun ke dalam _bath tub_. "Ayo cepat, Murata!"

"Kami pergi dulu, Mama-san!" seru Ken sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Tunggu, kenapa buru-buru—"

_BYUR!_

Jennifer mendesah sambil melihat air di _bath tub_ yang perlahan-lahan mulai tenang. "Cepat sekali menghilangnya..."

* * *

"Yuuri!"

Sesosok gadis kecil berambut coklat keriting berlari-lari ke arah kolam dan memeluk Yuuri yang masih terduduk di dalam kolam. Yuuri tertawa. "Tadaima, Greta! Jangan ke sini, bajumu jadi basah, kan..."

"Greta nggak peduli!" seru Greta sambil tetap memeluk Yuuri. "Greta nggak mau kehilangan Yuuri!"

Yuuri mengacak rambut Greta. "Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Aku kan hanya pergi sebentar..."

Yuuri melepas pelukan Greta lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kolam diikuti Ken. Greta berlari mengambil handuk dari salah satu pelayan istana dan menyerahkannya pada Yuuri. Yuuri mengambil handuk itu dan mengeringkan rambutnya. "Arigato, Greta!"

Greta tersenyum. Pelayan yang tadi membawa handuk menyerahkan handuk lainnya pada Ken. Ken menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

Yuuri mengeringkan rambutnya sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Hanya ada para pelayan, Gunter dan Cecilie. Tatapan mereka aneh sekali. Seperti menunjukkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Gunter dan Cecilie juga bersikap aneh. Mereka hanya diam sejak Yuuri keluar dari dalam kolam.

Yuuri menurunkan handuknya dari atas kepalanya. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya tidak seceria biasanya?"

Para pelayan saling berpandangan dan menundukkan kepala mereka pada Yuuri, lalu berlari kecil menjauhi sang heika. Cecilie melihat ke arah lain sedangkan Gunter hanya mendesah.

Yuuri tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu... Mana Conrad dan Wolfram? Apa mereka belum pulang dari peperangan membantu kerajaan aliansi?"

"Mereka sudah pulang, heika." Kata Gunter. Yuuri mendesah lega. "Syukurlah... lalu di mana mereka?"

Gunter mendesah lagi. "Mereka memang sudah pulang. Peperangan itu berhasil, kerajaan aliansi kita menang. Tapi... para prajurit juga banyak yang terluka. Dan Conrad... terluka parah... maafkan kami, heika."

_

* * *

BRAK!_

"Conrad!"

Yuuri berlari mendekati Conrad yang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur. Conrad tersenyum tipis. "Anda sudah pulang, heika."

Yuuri menahan nafas melihat tubuh Conrad yang penuh dengan luka dan sedang diganti perbannya oleh Gisela.

Yuuri memutuskan menunggu Gisela menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan berdiri di dekat tempat tidur Conrad. Greta yang dari tadi terus mengikuti Yuuri memegangi tangan 'Chichi-ue'-nya dengan erat.

Gunter dan Gwendall yang baru datang berdiri di pojok ruangan bersama Ken sambil saling berbicara dengan pelan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Gisela mundur setelah selesai dan Yuuri maju beberapa langkah mendekati Conrad.

Keadaan hening beberapa saat. Conrad tidak berani menatap Yuuri yang terus memandanginya. Yuuri menelan ludah. "Bagaimana... bisa..."

"Lawan kami ternyata sangat kuat. Tapi syukurlah kami bisa menang, walaupun... kami jadi seperti ini."

Yuuri menggenggam tangannya sendiri. "Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi pemimpin pasukan! Dan—"

Yuuri menahan nafasnya. Greta memandangi Yuuri yang wajahnya terlihat sangat kalut. "Yuuri..." gumam Greta kecil.

Yuuri mendesah. "Kau tahu, kalau kau seperti ini, aku akan sangat sedih..."

Conrad terdiam. "Maafkan saya, heika." Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan. Yuuri melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Mana Wolfram? Aku akan memarahinya karena tidak bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik!"

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani berkata apapun. Bahkan Gwendall sekalipun. Semua diliputi keheningan yang terasa menyakitkan.

Greta tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi dan gadis kecil itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Yuuri tersentak dan menundukkan badannya agar bisa sejajar dengan Greta. Firasatnya makin memburuk.

"Ada apa, Greta?"

Greta masih menangis. Dia terus berusaha menghapus air matanya walaupun itu percuma karena air matanya masih terus menetes merembes di pipinya.

Yuuri memegang kedua bahu Greta. "Ada apa, sayang? Tolong jangan membuat Chichi-ue-mu ini bingung..."

Ken berjalan ke arah Yuuri dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu lembut. Yuuri menoleh. Ken memandang ke arah lain, tidak sanggup untuk menatap kedua mata hitam Yuuri.

"Wolfram..."

Yuuri menunggu. Ken mendesah. "Wolfram... dia..."

"Dia... kenapa?"

"Dia... sudah tidak ada lagi, heika. Maafkan kami... Atau lebih tepatnya maafkan saya... Empat hari lalu saat Wolfram-kakka pulang bersama Conrad-kakka dan pasukannya, beliau sudah terluka parah, bahkan lebih parah dari Conrad-kakka. Kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuatnya tetap hidup sampai anda kembali... Tapi... Ternyata kakka tidak bisa walau kami dan dirinya sendiri sudah berjuang. Dan kemarin dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Maafkan kami..." jelas Gisela dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Yuuri sudah menyadari kalau Wolfram sudah tidak ada lagi beberapa detik yang lalu saat Greta menangis tadi, namun dia masih merasa sangat terkejut. Membayangkan Wolfram yang sekarat saat dia tidak ada membuat dirinya merasa sangat sakit.

"Ini terlalu cepat..."

Yuuri menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya agar air matanya yang mulai menetes tidak diketahui oleh orang lain.

_Wolfram memeluk Yuuri erat. Yuuri kaget namun dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya sedikit balas memeluk walau dengan hati penasaran atas tingkah Wolfram yang tiba-tiba ini._

'Tingkah Wolfram yang aneh saat itu... Dan semua mimpiku... kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya...'

_Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Gunter yang panik melihat dirinya memeluk Sang Maou. Wolfram hanya memeluk sambil berbisik, "Jaga dirimu saat aku tidak ada, Yuuri."_

"Shi-Shibuya!"

Yuuri merasa pandangannya mengabur dan kedua lututnya lemas. Yang didengarnya terakhir hanyalah tangisan Greta dan teriakan-teriakan 'heika' dari orang-orang di kamar itu.

* * *

'_Padang rumput ini lagi.'_

_Yuuri mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru padang rumput. Padang rumput yang sama dengan seminggu yang lalu. Anginnya juga sejuk, sama seperti seminggu yang lalu._

_Namun kali ini berbeda. Seseorang berdiri memunggunginya tanpa jubah. Setelan biru khasnya dan rambutnya yang pirang membuat Yuuri langsung mengenali sosok itu._

_Yuuri tidak perlu berpikir lebih lama lagi. "Wolfram, kenapa secepat itu kau pergi?"_

_Yuuri memandangi Wolfram dengan tatapan sedih. Wolfram masih memunggunginya. Rambutnya yang pirang ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi._

"_Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengharapkan aku pergi, Yuuri? Bukannya kau seringkali berpikir mungkin saja lebih baik aku tidak ada?"_

_Yuuri menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Dia merasa betul-betul kehilangan. Dulu dia selalu mengharapkan Wolfram tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupannya agar proses 'pertunangan kecelakaan' itu tidak pernah terjadi._

_Namun... dia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa ternyata rasanya akan sesakit ini tanpa Wolfram. Namun penyesalan itu sudah terlambat._

"_Darimana... kau tahu semua itu?"_

"_Cih. Saat kau mati, semua hal yang dipikirkan oleh orang terdekatmu akan diberitahu."_

_Yuuri makin merasa bersalah seakan-akan ini semua salahnya. Yuuri menghapus air matanya dan mendongak. "Seandainya aku bilang 'jangan pergi' apa kau tidak akan pergi?"_

_Pertanyaan yang sia-sia, Yuuri tahu itu. Wolfram mendesah. "Aku pasti akan tetap pergi. Karena... ini sudah takdir."_

"_Apa kau mau memaafkanku karena aku pernah berpikir seperti itu tentangmu?"_

_Wolfram menoleh. Yuuri terkejut melihat air mata yang juga membasahi kedua mata zamrud itu. "Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu karena aku mencintaimu."_

"_Walau aku... tidak bisa membalas cinta itu? Tapi aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang saudara. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Dan itu baru kusadari sekarang."_

_Wolfram tersenyum kecil. "Bagiku tidak masalah. Aku mengerti. Dan jangan berpikir kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, karena itu membuatku sakit... kau pasti bisa hidup tanpaku."_

_Yuuri tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Wolf..."_

_Wolfram berjalan mendekati Yuuri dan memegang tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, Yuuri. Sayonara."_

_Yuuri menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar dan tersenyum tipis untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedih dan kehilangannya. Tangannya balas menggenggam tangan dingin milik Wolfram. "Sayonara, Wolfram."_

_Wolfram balas tersenyum dan pemuda berambut pirang itu memejamkan matanya, lalu sosoknya menghilang bagai angin._

_Tanpa suara sedikitpun. Kepergiannya begitu tenang dan hening._

_Yuuri merasakan pegangannya hampa. Dia berharap tangannya masih menggenggam tangan orang yang selalu ribut padanya itu, namun itu mustahil._

_Yuuri menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Air matanya merebak. _

'_Kau memang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, Wolf... namun kau akan terus abadi... dalam kenangan dan hatiku.'_

**

* * *

OWARI

* * *

**

Judul dan genrenya diganti atas saran Onee-chan-ku, **sharasuke**. Tapi Hyuu rasa memang inilah yang cocok ;) Endingnya juga diganti jadi lebih sedih, khukhukhu. Tapi jujur aja, Hyuu lebih suka ending yang ini daripada ending yang kemarin. ==a

Buat **Haruki Irish**, YuuRam-nya ditunggu lho! ;) Saya udah bikin nih~ *lambai-lambai*

Mind to review? ^^ Arigato!

Pesan: Saat kau sedang merasa tidak suka atau malah benci pada keluargamu atau temanmu, jangan pernah berpikir 'mungkin lebih baik dia tidak ada' karena tanpa mereka, hidupmu pasti akan menyakitkan dengan kenangan mereka dan kau pasti akan menyesalinya di akhir. Percayalah itu.

**Hyuuzu**


End file.
